


Questions (pt 1)

by danceinstylinson



Series: Gallavich Family Drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinstylinson/pseuds/danceinstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey daddy?” Yev squeaked, tilting his head back to look up at Mickey.<br/>“Yeah kiddo?” Mickey hoped he wasn’t about to ask something like ‘where do babies come from.’ He’ll leave Ian to deal with that one. </p>
<p>In which it's summer, Yev is five, and he's got a question. Mickey's pretty terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions (pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaand i'm back with more adorable child!Yev. 
> 
> I just want to point out that even though this is in a new series (Gallavich Family Drabbles) it's set in the same verse as[ Gallavich Holiday Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/series/94306). So if you wanna read some cute toddler!Yev you should check those out too (and that series is still in progress so I'll be adding more cute holiday drabbles soon!) 
> 
> Also, if you haven't read any of the holiday drabbles then you wouldn't know this, but John is the name I've given to Kev and Carol's kid since in the show they never said the baby's name. So when I mention John that's who I'm talking about. Anyways, enjoy! Let me know what you think! xxx

It was summer and Ian and Mickey were at the Gallaghers house for the day, helping out with daycare and just spending some time with the family. Debbie and Carl had taken Yev and the rest of the kids out back to play in the pool. Little Yev was now _five_ , and just as energetic and charming as ever. Mickey and Ian watched him fondly from the back steps as Carl tossed him in the air and he squealed as he splashed back into the water. 

“I’m going in,” Ian said after a moment, pulling his shirt up over his shoulders and tossing it to the side. 

Mickey watched him run across the yard and hop up onto the edge of the pool. “You better watch out!” Ian shouted before jumping into the pool. Yev and Liam screamed water splashed up around them and then they were rushing over to Ian, climbing up on his back and commanding him to carry them or toss them in the air. Mickey watched Ian tickle Yev and twirl Liam around. Even after all this time, it never failed to amaze Mickey just how great Ian was with kids. He didn’t like getting all mushy about it, like fuck he’d ever admit it, denied up a storm whenever Ian called him out on it, but really, he was a total softie when it came to Ian with kids. 

After a while, and after much begging from both Yev and Ian, (“Come on, Mick!” “Yeah, _Mick_!” “Yev that was only funny when you were three!” “Nah still funny.” “Shut up, Ian!”) Mickey finally joined them in the pool. 

“You’re gonna get it!” Mickey laughed, wading through the water towards Yev. “Calling me Mick!” Yev squealed and ran towards Ian and then they were all splashing each other and jumping on one another. 

“You guys are going to empty out the pool!” Debbie said, as water continued to slosh around and spill out over the edge. 

The three of them ignored Debs, too caught up in their play fight. Those were the only fights Mickey was getting into these days, and he liked it best that way. 

***

The morning wore on and Ian got all the kids (at least the ones that weren’t babies) to play a game of wiffle ball. Yev was a pro. 

“We should put him in little league,” Ian said, nudging Mickey with a smirk. 

“Fuck that. Not if that same coach is still there.” 

Ian chuckled and shook his head. “Mickey that guy was like ancient when we were kids! He’s probably dead by now.” 

Mickey took a sip of his beer and let out a burp. “Good.” 

Ian laughed again and rested his head against Mickey’s. “I can’t believe you’re still holding a grudge on that guy.” 

“He kicked me off the fucking team!” Mickey said as if it was the most offensive thing a person could have ever done. “I was eight!” 

Ian just sighed, smiling softly. “I know, I know. Traumatizing for a kid.” 

“Damn right.” 

They were quiet for a while, just watching the kids play. They watched Yev hit the ball on the first pitch and then run all three bases before Ian spoke again. “You know,” he said softly, “I bet I could probably be the little league coach.” 

Mickey jerked his head away from Ian’s so that he could turn to face him. He watched as a small smile played on Ian’s lips. “You think I’d be good at that?” Ian asked. 

Mickey blinked before breaking out into a wide smile. “Fuck. You’d be _great_ at that, like are you kidding me?” 

Ian beamed. “Really?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Mickey nodded, taking another swing of his beer. “You’re great with kids,” he added more softly. 

Ian bumped his shoulder, that same grin still on his face. “Aw, Mick.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes, but he was too fond to act annoyed. “Shut up.” 

***

Mickey was in the living room cleaning up the coloring supplies when Yev popped in from the front door. 

“Ey, where were you?” Mickey said, looking up at the sound of the door closing. 

“Ice cream truck at the park! Debbie took us,” Yev said. 

Mickey frowned. “Hope it wasn’t Uncle Lip’s ice cream truck.” 

Yev’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Why?” 

“Nevermind.” Mickey didn’t like having to explain things. Turns out kids ask a lot of questions. Especially ones that involve a lot of explaining. 

“Hey daddy?” Yev squeaked, tilting his head back to look up at Mickey. 

“Yeah kiddo?” Mickey hoped he wasn’t about to ask something like ‘where do babies come from.’ He’ll leave Ian to deal with that one. 

“Why is my name so different from the other kids?” 

Well that definitely wasn’t what Mickey was expecting. Mickey frowned, brows knitting together. “What’s wrong with your name?” he asked right back. 

Yev shrugged his little shoulders. “I ‘unno.” 

“Well then why you asking?” Mickey said bending down slightly and giving his son a little smile. 

Yev got quiet, his little face going all serious as he looked down at his feet. “It’s just—“ 

Mickey folded his arms across his chest, and stared down at his son. Something was definitely up if he was going all shy and quiet. Mickey’s frown deepened and he absentmindedly brought his index finger up to rub against his lip. “Someone say something about your name?” asked Mickey, his voice getting defensive the way it always did when he was asking for names. Who hurt the person he loved? Who was gonna get a beat down? Obviously Mickey wasn’t in the business of giving people beat downs anymore and especially not to some slimey kid. But still. No one fucks with his family. 

Yev shuffled his feet, his hands clasped behind his back as he said, “Well, Billy said I had a funny name. He said it was weird.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. Billy was a chubby little dumb fucker. “Billy’s an idiot. Don’t listen to that kid.” 

“Yeah but!” Yev squeaked jolting his head up. “But I’ve _never_ met another kid with my name! Never! I know two Liams. Two Gemmas. _Four_ Amys. And,” Yev held up eight fingers, “ _Seven_ Johns!” Mickey quietly put down one of Yev’s fingers to make it seven but the boy didn’t notice. “But never another Yev!” 

Mickey sighed. Svetlana really fucked him over with that name. But, he didn’t think it was _that_ weird. At least not anymore. He’d gotten used to it over the years. His full name was a mouthful. But Yev was fine. Short, simple. He never really thought much of it. And he didn’t want his kid getting teased. 

 “Look kiddo,” Mickey said crouching down to get eye level with his son. “Billy is an idiot. An annoying little fucker. And anyone who gives you shit about your name is too. And you just gotta ignore them okay.” He wanted to tell his son to beat their asses and make them eat dirt, like he would have done. Like he did _do_ when he was younger. But Yev wasn’t like that. Yev was too sweet, too innocent. He grew up around swear words but never repeated them (it didn’t count when he was a baby, he repeated _everything_ back then). He hated when people argued. And Mandy had made sure he learned to never, ever hit someone. Especially a girl. And Mickey didn’t want him getting into fights either. Yev was tiny, just like Mickey, but strong too. And Ian and Mickey made sure he knew how to defend himself, especially living on the South Side. But they didn’t want him getting into fights for no reason. Mickey didn’t want Yev to be _just like him_. He wanted him to be _better_. “Plus,” Mickey added, “Not knowing anyone with your name makes you _unique_!” Mickey said poking his son in the chest and giving him a big smile which Yev instantly returned. 

“Yeah?” he asked, his eyes wide and his whole face glowing. Mickey nodded, standing up. Yev jumped up. “ _Coool_.” 

Mickey ruffled his hair, giving Yev a quick fond look, before the kid was galloping away, into the kitchen “Hi, dadda!” Mickey heard Yev chirp before he turned around to see Ian leaning against the archway between the kitchen and the living room, a big dopey smile on his face. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and held off a smile. “Whatch you looking at me like that for?” 

Ian just shook his head and kicked off the archway, crossing the space between them to wrap his arms around Mickey, spinning him around so that Mickey’s back was pressed up against Ian’s chest. “You’re so good with him,” Ian said, nuzzling into the crook of Mickey’s neck, and Mickey could feel his smile against his skin. 

Mickey bit his bottom lip, and let his eyes fall shut. “You’re better.” 

He felt Ian shake his head, his hair brushing against the side of his face. “Not true.” 

Mickey opened his eyes and spun around in Ian’s arms, a hand going to Ian’s chest. He pushed him back against the wall and smirked up at him. “You really wanna start this again?” 

Ian grinned back. His eyebrows twitching up, challenging him. “I mean. Our fights always end in sex so.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up,” he said, before leaning in to kiss him. Hard. “You’re still better,” he said, pulling away and making a run for the stair. 

“Hey!” Ian called, racing after him. “Get back here, asshole! We’re not finished!” 

Mickey flipped him off from halfway up the stairs, before disappearing. Ian chased after him. 

Yev poked his head out from the kitchen and turned to John who had wandered in from next door. They both sipped on their juice boxes and listened to the thumps coming from upstairs. 

“Do they do that a lot?” John asked, both boys turning their eyes up to look at the ceiling. 

Yev nodded, his little lips still pursed around the straw. 

“My dad and V do that a lot too. I think it means they’re making a baby,” John said simply before walking towards the kitchen door. “Thanks for the juice box,” he said without turning around as he walked out of the Gallaghers’ house.

If he would have turned around he would have seen his best friend standing there with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. _A baby?_

 

 


End file.
